


What the hell...?

by Bacca



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Action, Art, Gen, Illustrations, Traditional Media, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacca/pseuds/Bacca
Summary: Armsman Roic and the Bug ButterIllustration for the "Civil Campaign"Drawn in 2014 on the Fandom Battle
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	What the hell...?

  
  


**Что за черт...?**  
Оруженосец Роик и жучиное маслице  
Иллюстрация к «Гражданской кампании»  
Нарисовано в 2014 году на Фандомную битву.

  



End file.
